Blitzstone The Fight
by Geeky-and-Goth-531
Summary: My first ever Blitzstone/non-solangelo fic! This is based off of a head cannon I saw on tumblr while looking for Blitzstone fanfiction. I do NOT own Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, these characters, or the headcannon. Blitzstone! Blitzen x Hearth! Blitzen! Hearth! Fluff to the max!


Blitzstone

 **A/n: This is based off of a head cannon-y thing I found on Tumblr. And for the record this is NOT my head cannon, I do NOT own this idea I am simply writing based off of THEIR idea, okay? I'm sorry if this is your head cannon, but you deeply inspired me and I wished to write this. (And if you really don't want me writing and posting this you can IM or comment to me and I will take it down the minute you tell me to) I don't want to offend anyone.**

 **Head cannon-**

 ** _Imagine Hearth and Blitz getting into an argument, and Hearth deciding to cross his arms and ignore everybody and Blitzen is getting angrier and trying to get him to talk to him and he finally leaves before he snaps (because he doesn't want to treat hearth how hearths parents treated hearth) and when he leaves Hearth just burst into tears because they never fight, and then leaving (to his room I guess idk), and blitzen watching him cry through the door way and getting angry at himself. I don't know man. I don't know._**

 **P.S. This is set after The Sword of Summer, I totally love the idea of Hearth moving in with Blitzen after he finishes learning magic in Asgard, and for this we're just going to pretend that was the only book in the series and they are now living happily ever after, not leaving through the peace before the storm that is Uncle Rick's maniacal ways of killing his fans souls.**

Blitzen's POV:

Hearthstone crossed his arms with a small huff and refused to look at me. I threw my hands up in frustration and growled angrily. _This is stupid!_ Hearth and I barely ever fight and when we do usually over something very important, and this sure as Helheim was important. Hearth just would not listen to me! I put my hands on Hearth's shoulders and turned him so he was looking at me.

"I just want to keep you safe!" I tried to explain, slightly thankful he couldn't hear the pure desperation in my voice. He jerked he's head away and refused to looked back at me. I was fuming. I knew I was right, and HE knew I was right! It's not like I'm asking him to commit a crime or something. All I had suggested was that he sleep in the tanning bed I had had installed instead of with me in our. He misunderstood me and got angry thinking I meant I didn't want to sleep with him, but that's just not true. I love sleeping with him at night, I loving having him close to me at anytime. Since his time with Odin, Hearth's been spending his time practicing and learning magic, but it's taking a lot out of him. He has to practice inside where no mortal will see him and he practices ALL day unless I make him take a break. Between that and him sleeping in bed with me at night with the curtains closed so I don't petrify first thing in the morning, he's barely ever in the sun. And as of about a week ago he's started getting sick! I've already started making him stop practicing in the afternoons and go outside in the sun, but then just getting a couple hours of sun isn't enough when he just spends twice as long out of the sun.

I'm just trying to protect him! Why can't he see that?! I spend the next fifteen minutes trying to get him to at least look at me so I can talk to him, but he just keeps his arms crossed and won't meet my eyes. I knew we needed to talk this out because there was obviously a reason why Hearth was mad and upset, but I knew if this keep going on for much longer I would snap. And if I snapped I would lose my temper and I would yell. Even if Hearth couldn't really hear me yelling, he would be able to tell. That's what he grew up; his parents yelling insults at him and… more. And I refuse to let Hearth go through something like that from me. I've seen what them doing that has done to him and I would NOT be a cause of his pain. So I took a deep breath and stormed out of the living room, through the arch and into the kitchen. I leant against the wall beside the kitchen entrance where I tried to calm down. I took a deep breath and counted;

 _1,2,3,4…_

My mental counting was cut short when I heard the worst sound that has ever existed, even worse than Ratatosk's cry. It was muffled and distant but I knew that from many sleepless nights. Hearth was crying. **_I_** made Hearth **_cry._** I leant against the wall and slid down to the floor as I listen to Hearth's muffled crying from the living room. Then I got closer and I caught a glimpse of red and white out of the corner of my eye and turned to watch Hearth make his way down the hall and into our bedroom. What hurt most about the sight was seeing Hearth face, tear streaked and pained, when he turned into our room.

How could I be so stupid? Of course Hearth would get upset! He probably thought I didn't want him around. I'm an idiot. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I sat on the floor cursing myself and hating myself even more than usual for a few more minutes before coming to my senses and getting up.

I made my way down the short hall way and stopped in front of the door leading into Hearth and mine's room. I could hear Hearth inside still crying and my heart broke more. I was about to knock before I realized how pointless it'd be and just opened the door. Hearth was lying under the covers on the bed, curled up on his side and sobbing. He was on the right side of the bed facing the wall so I walked over and crawled onto the other side of the bed. Hearth's sucked in a quick breath when he felt the bed shift. I gently reach over and placed my hand on his shoulder, but quickly recoiled when Hearth stiffened and curled in on himself as if expecting me to hurt him like his parents would have. I gulped before steeling my nerves and placing my hand on Hearthstone's shoulder and gently turning him onto his back where I could see his face. He keep his eyes screwed shut and tears still streamed down his face.

I cupped his face in my hand and wiped away his tears with my thumbs before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He opened his beautiful gray eyes and looked up at me quizzically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset and I didn't mean to get mad and let my temper take over like that. I just want what's best for you; I want to keep you safe and happy. I want you to be able to study your magic and follow your dreams, but I still want to be able to hold you at night and sleep next you, but that's just not going to work. Hearth, staying out of the sun like this has been hurting you and I can't stand to you see you like this anymore. I want you to be happy and I want you to do what you love to do, but I also want you to be healthy and safe. If that means not having you as close to me at night as I'd like then that's how it's going to have to be. I love you, Hearth. I don't want anything hurting you."

By the end of my long rant I have tears going down my checks and I've moved my hands so that their clutching both of his tightly. He sniffles then gently pulls his hands away and wipes his eyes before signing.

 _No. I should be apologizing to you. I refused to listen to you. It's just when you said you wanted me to sleep in the tanning bed, in another room, I thought you were tired of me. That you didn't want me here anymore, but you didn't want to just plain out tell me to leave._

I tool his hands into mine to stop him from signing and looked him the eyes for a moment before softly kissing his lips then speaking.

"I would never get tired of you, Hearth. I'll always want you to be here with me. Please don't think like that. I love you. Nothing is going to change that." I stated sternly but softly. Hearth's eyes filled with tears again and he pulled his hand away to briefly sign _I love you_ , before quickly rapping his arms around my neck and hugging me close. I kissed his temple before wrapping my arms around him and rolling sideways so that we were cuddling. Hearth snuggled his head into my should and adjust some to were his arms were my chest. I smiled kissed his forehead then spent the rest of the day holding my beautiful Hearth in my arms.

And that night he slept in the tanning bed and I slept on a sleeping bag on the floor beside his tanning bed. We'd move the bed tomorrow.

 **~Goth**


End file.
